


To The Victor Go The Spoils (2005)

by JennyB



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-02
Updated: 2005-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kaiba arrives on Duellist Island and soundly defeats Jou in a duel, the blond is emotionally crushed. That night, he gets an idea on how to begin his healing process...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Victor Go The Spoils (2005)

Jou stood defiantly in front of the KaibaCorp helicopter parked silently on the lawn. It was nearly 3 am, and after much adamant insisting to the CEO’s hired thugs, here he was, face to face with the source of his despondency and self-doubt. There was only one thing he could think of that might help him to start the healing process, and given the intense schedule for tomorrow, he was desperate to try anything.

“I thought I put you out of your misery earlier this afternoon. If you think the only way you have even a _remote_ chance of beating me is to challenge me in the middle of the night, you are _sorely_ mistaken.”

“Get over yourself, Kaiba. I didn’t come here to duel you. I came here to…” Jou trailed off, suddenly embarrassed. Nervously, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and absently toed at a pebble.

The brunet quirked a curious eyebrow. “If not for a rematch, then why _are_ you here?”

Jou blushed furiously before blurting out, “I just wanted to tell you congratulations, and give you your prize for winning.”

A faint hint of a smirk spread across his lips. “Is that so?” he drawled. “I thought that thoroughly humiliating you in front of your friends was prize enough.” He gave the blond a cursory glance and noticed Jou didn’t appear to be carrying anything. “Well?” he demanded. “I don’t have all night – what is it?”

Taking a tremulous breath, Jou quickly closed the distance between the two of them, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Kaiba’s smooth, auburn locks and pull him down to meet his mouth. At first, it was just an indifferent pressing together of lips, but after a moment, he heard the brunet’s surprised intake of breath, and the next thing they know, his tongue was fighting for dominance with Kaiba’s in a battle more heated than any Duel Monster’s game had ever been. All his senses were revelling at the intimate proximity to the World Champion, and then, all too quickly, it was over.

Kaiba shoved him roughly away from him, his eyes narrowed dangerously and an irate scowl on his lips. “Get the hell out of here. Now!”

Jou smirked. It was confirmed – the hostility, the hatred, the anger, it was all a façade. Turning on his heel, he called over his shoulder, “It was a good duel, Kaiba. Congratulations. And, good luck with Pegasus tomorrow - I hope you find and rescue your brother.” 

Kaiba watched the blond disappear into the shadows of the woods, his own body still painfully aware of the rapidly cooling kiss on his lips. He was torn between going after Jou and staying back to prepare for tomorrow. “Business before pleasure,” he reminded himself. He had a feeling there would be plenty of other opportunities to play chase and capture, and he was going to make the time to enjoy it. A calculating smirk crossed his lips. Of that, he was certain.


End file.
